One Shot: Planetor
Planetor is the fifth episode of Destiny Shard One Shots, and the eightieth episode of the Destiny Shard Saga Summary After the Planet Narcis incident, Planetor takes Cosmos to experiment on. What he finds, is ground breaking for the entire universe... Profile Planetor incinerates the entire planet, absorbing all of the power the Planet left. Nothing remains as the planet goes supernova in excess energy. But much to the surprise of The Brain Shard, which Rocky holds in hand, Planetor doesn't absorb the power. Instead, he uses it to restore the destroyed planets to their pre-Narcis states. He also points his power to The Brain Shard. He reanimates the Green Mist into Cosmos' form, and recreates him. From the Green Mist, Cosmos is reborn. The Brain Shard attaches to his forehead. But before he wakes up, a cocoon like structure forms around him. The Rangers hear Planetor speak. "I have made a decision. The Brain Shard and its host, Cosmos, are beyond our understanding. He made ME question my decisions. I am Planetor. My intelligence is infinite compared to the entirety of the universe. Therefore, I will study him. As for you, you rangers may go. Your efforts have saved the universe a second time. Farewell!" ' Planetor says as Zaro Shi tows the cocoon with him. "HEY! NO WAY! GIVE HIM BACK!" '' ''Planetor allows Cosmos to awake. "Rangers! Do not fight it! I need this more than you know! Let Planetor experiment on me! I need answers. Friends, we will cross paths again, I swear it. And the day we do, It will be a glorious day! Good bye Star Chasers!" Cosmos says, as Planetor leaves. '' For the last week, Planetor has has experimented on evolving Cosmos. The fact that he, a mere Earth creation, was able to change the course of the Destiny of the Universe has Planetor jarred. '''"It's not possible! How can he rattle me so much! It make no matter. Once I find what gives him his power, I will use it. Perhaps, it can stop my hunger..." Planetor's tests reveal little new about Cosmos, as it draws The Space God towards anger. "Curses! What is it about you Cosmos that so evades me!?!? This power! It's not of you, it's not of the Brain Shard either! Where is it coming from??!?!?!" ''Planetor yells in anger. Zaro Shi arrives and asks what is the problem. "My Lord, what troubles you so much?" Shi asks ''"Zaro Shi. It's this one. Trey Cosmos of Terra. He was able to alter thr course of the universe." "Alter?" Zaro Shi asks. "Yes, alter. Earlier, the universe had decided that Narcis will become planetary and destroy a minority of the Universe. And I decided to stop him. That was all. But then, a spirit in the shape and voice of this Cosmos appeared and somehow managed to convince me to use the absorbed energy and rebuild the universe! What's even odder, is that I knew him before he spoke. And he knew how to alter my decision. Something that should be impossible..." '' "This Cosmos figure. Does he threaten the Universe? Is it the other Shards?" ''"I think not. But that gives me an idea." Shi raises an eyebrow. Plantor begins to construct a device. He then uses another device to open Overspace. He then connects the device to the Brain Shard. At once he pulls Zaro Shi into the space of the Brain Shard and Cosmos' head. "What the heck happened?" Shi asks as he finds himself in the green depths of the Brain Shard. It is a library of the universe with all the connected knowledge of everything in the universe. Shi is in awe of all he sees. "Shi, I want you to do something for me. I've learned that the Shards have their own planes of existance, with a cosmic understanding of the bearer's own planet. As a result, Cosmos' Brain Shard takes the form of an Earth Library. Shi, I want you to find out what it is. You have the speed I do not to find out. Now go!" "Alright then," Shi says, a little dejectedly. He begins to read the books, learning about Cosmos' past, the life as the Sentinel, The EDF, and the Destiny Well encounter. But then, Shi reaches something new. "Zaro Shi Vs Planetor?" Shi reads the book, learning of the battle he engaged with Planetor. He reads about the EDF and Star Chase encounter, and how Plantor wiped the knowledge of this event from the universe, except for Cosmos. "In retaliation, the Brain Shard took the knowledge of the event, and chased after the Cosmic Core of Zaro Shi, to use against Planetor when the time came necessary. That cur, Cosmos!" Zaro Shi states. He jumps up into the air and flies looking for more books on the matter. When he finds it, he learns truths. "The Brain Shard is unique among the Destiny Shard, in that it grows in sentience the more it bonds with its user, adopting their personality. As was with Lord Ezen, as was with Temujin, as is with Cosmos now..." Shi looks down. "Cosmos was created by U.L.S.A.R and the Six Fists as an extension of power, and U.L.S.A.R craves ultimate power. And that quota stayed." Shi reads more and more. "Cosmos craves power. Ultimate power. He claims to want the Destiny Shards to save the universe, which is partially true, but he really craves ultimate power. And because of that, The Brain Shard craves it too." He reads. "The Destiny Shards? He wants THAT power?" Shi knows it now. He knows the truth of Cosmos. On the outside, Cosmos starts to twitch in the cocoon. Planetor realizes Cosmos is waking up. "Zaro Shi. What are you here for?" Cosmos returns, awoken in his on head "Trey Cosmos? Is that you?" "In the spirit." Cosmos says. "What is this place?" "Apparently its the Brain Shard. AKA, the inside of your head. And I've got some questions for you." Cosmos eyes Shi about it. "Why do you want the Destiny Shards?" "Heh. I was born to save the universe. I was born to be it's champion. The universe will end if I don't complete my mission, and collect the Shards." "You lie. You were born of an evil purpose. That U.L.S.A.R. He created you to be his perfect form! You still have a piece of him in you! You crave ultimate power!" Meanwhile, Planetor continues his research. He reads up on the Destiny Shards, thinking he may have missed something. "Hmmph. 'Each Shard controls an aspect of the universe. Cosmic, Power, Energy, Order, Spirit, and Brain. They were created at the same time of the newest universe. As result, they cannot affect beings of the previous universe.' So why does he affect me? I am of the previous universe. Unless..." Planetor realizes his current form and place as the will of the Universe allows him to be affected by the Shards. He skips to the shards. "The One who controls a Shard has special connection to the other Shards, making them pseudo connected. Only a capable being can control it without going mad." Planetor reads "What are you talking about?" Cosmos walks up closer to Shi. "Who do you think I am? Huh? A tyrant? I am the last defense against terror and the apocalypse in the Universe! I stopped Chaos, I stopped The Universal Monarchs, I was the only one entrusted with the knowledge of Battleworld because Planetor knew he could not tamper with the Brain Shard, I was the one who planned to defeat Narcis! I am the only one who can save this universe. I exercised my own demon for the good of the future of this Universe! I am Cosmos, Savior Of The Universe!" "And yet everything you do is shrouded in mystery. Who is in there? Who is Cosmos? Are you U.L.S.A.R, Cosmos, Necros, The SIx Fists? What do you really want? I know what it is. Power! Control! You want things in the universe to go YOUR way, against the order of things." Shi says. "I, I" Cosmos says. "And once you had it after stealing my Cosmic Core, you've used it, despite your claims of being a defender." Cosmos frowns at Shi. "At the end of it all, you changed Planetor's decision. You have power now and the first thing you do is manipulate him!" Cosmos begins to grimace. "Face it Cosmos. You virtue signal, but you're no different. You crave power to use, against the will of the universe!" "ENOUGH!" Cosmos yells. He realizes the truth in it. He breaks down. "ONLY I HAVE THE KNOWLEDGE OF WHAT WE SHALL DO! PLANETOR AND THE LIKE HAVE FAILED! IT SHALL BE MY TURN!" The Brain Shard lights up, and Cosmos' eyes turn green, much like when he shared a home with Necros. Could it be? Necros is back in Cosmos? Cosmos morphs into the Orange Chaser and begins to fight Zaro Shi. They use their Cosmic Cores to destroy each other. Shi flies into Cosmos, and Cosmos kicks back. They fight and destroy the Library. "SHI! WHAT IS GOING ON!???" Planetor yells into the Shard. "Planetor! Cosmos is going rouge! I've figured it out!" "I HAVE TOO! DON'T FIGHT HIM! HE IS NEARLY INVINCIBLE!" '' "What?" Shi asks. Cosmos reveals his connection. He uses his connection to the other shards, and one in particular arises. "THE ENERGY SHARD?" Shi yells. Cosmos uses its power, and explodes the Brain Shard dimension. The power explodes beyond his body. Beyond the room. Beyond the entire ship. "NOOOOO!!!!!" Shi and Planetor yell. "BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!" ... In the deep of Space, Planetor and Zaro Shi remain. The End Times II is completely destroyed in a hypernova. The only reason they survived, is because of Cosmos and The Brain Shard. He descends on them like an angel. Cosmos used the remains of his Cosmic Core to destroy his perceived enemy, and his connection to the Energy Shard to incinerate the planet. "You tried to find out what is my power, and you lost your planet. I'm very sorry for that showing, but you forced me to do it. I will save the universe. But if you try to stop me, I will destroy you." He flies away, leaving as a mystery again... "The Energy Shard. He used the Energy Shard on me..." ''"The Energy Shard. He can control all the shards from just one. Once he hones his power, he will become even more powerful than me." "Energy Shard. Energy Shard, Energy Shard..." Zaro Shi whispers as they drift away. To Be Continued in '''POWER RANGERS X-ENERGY!' Debuts *The Brain Shard Library Trivia *'Comics Counterpart:''' Silver Surfer #46 Category:Destiny Shard One Shots Category:Kamenrider2011